


Glad It Was You

by voidfruit



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidfruit/pseuds/voidfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sjips Soulmate AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Speechless

“Come on, we’re all having a go with this!”

“Guys…”

“Sjin, it’ll be fun! Get your ass down here!”

The bearded man rolled his eyes and sighed anxiously. The whole idea of a device that could let you listen in on your soulmate… it seemed so cold, so unnatural. So inhuman. Nevertheless, he replied, “Coming, Lalna! Geez,” he muttered.

Treading downstairs to the second half of their shared flat, Sjin pursed his lips nervously. It was an unfamiliar concept. He didn’t know how it worked or how it even ran. What his soulmate was doing… had he met them already? Who was it? What if they had an indistinguishable voice? The thing was, that the device didn’t detail them. It only listened in, like some sort of spyware. He cleared his throat uncomfortably at the thought.

“Come on,” Xephos urged, standing next to Lalna. He fidgeted with the device. It looked similar to a payphone, except without the bottom part, there was only a speaker, clean and advanced.

“I’m with Sjin,” Nilesy called out from the kitchen. “I don’t want to find out my soulmate…”

“No, No, I do want to find out,” Sjin explained. “It’s just… well…”

“Well, I don’t!” Nilesy retorted, walking through the door frame with a bowl of crisps in his arms, Lyndon trailing behind eagerly. “I don’t want a soulmate. I don’t really care for one.”

“Fair enough, but you’re still doing it,” Lalna shrugged.

Nilesy looked sick to his stomach. “Oh geez…”

Sjin glanced at Xeph uneasily. That man and his early invite on technology! It was that job that he had, those labs that he worked part-time at or something.

“It seems all set up,” Lalna muttered. “Come on Xeph, you first!” he nudged.

Xephos laughed and took up the offer, lifting the speaker off of its receiver. “So, I think how this works, it’s uh… here you go.” He hovered his finger over a silver button and grinned. “Now this’ll only let me listen in, okay? It’ll only let  _all_  of us listen into our soulmates. What they’re doing now, at this exact time.”

“Put it so the audio’s out loud!” Lalna dared.

“Oh, yeah, right!” Xephos flicked a small switch at the base.

“Xeph…” Sjin asked. “I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“You said you wanted to find out!”

“I do, I do… but do we need to like, spy on them?”

“It’s not spying, you’re just listening. It’s not even for that long. Here, come on, if you’re that scared, I’ll do it first.”

“Ha,” Lalna chuckled.

Xephos’ brow knitted together as he pulled the speaker close to his ear. He glanced at the switch nervously to check everything was in order, then pressed the silver button on the side.

“Here goes,” he whispered.

Nothing magical happened. No swirling essence engulfed him, no great otherworldly feat occurred. They stood there in silence.

One second.

Two seconds.

A voice came over the phone. A woman’s voice, “Oi! Bugger off! Get back-“

The group’s eyes widened in surprise at the commotion. Nilesy snickered.

Before any of them could have a second reaction, the woman sighed in relief and things seemed to settle down.

“Ah. Be careful now,” she spoke. A low hoot came over the transmission, that of an owl’s or another bird of prey’s.

“She has an owl?” Lalna inquired excitedly.

“Shh!” Xephos shushed. He listened attentively, looking as if he was about to burst in happiness.

Why, Sjin didn’t know. She sounded a bit plummy to him, but each to his own, he guessed.

The woman over calmed the animal, shushing and humming. It hooted contentedly, if owls could become content. “Hey, see? What’s got you all riled up, huh? Let me get back to this studying now,” she replied. “I’ve got to get this job.”

The transmission ended.  _Click_.

“Wow,” Nilesy remarked.

“Wow,” Xephos grinned.

“So… that was helpful?” Sjin asked. “You… what? You happy, Xeph?”

He nodded, still shaken up and smiling. “Yeah. Hey, I know she has an owl. She’s studying for a job. ”

Sjin could see the emotion in his eyes. Maybe it was that soulmate magic or something. He’d heard tales of people knowing they’ve met the love of their life when they heard their voice.

He hoped it would be the same for him.

“Oi, Lalna, your turn,” Xephos prodded.

“Kay, after me, Nilesy?”

“What?! I’m not getting on your franken-device. That was weird. I don’t want a soulmate.”

“Not even as lovely as Xephos’,” Lalna chuckled, followed by a strict snapping glance from Xephos.  “Back off, man.”

Lalna raised his hands and chuckled. “Only joking, only joking. Let me have a go, then.”

He picked up the receiver nervously and pressed the button.

One second silence.

Two seconds.

“This purple paint is killing me,” a young lady’s voice complained. Her accent was muddled over, British? American? Asian? “I thought it would come off by now,” she muttered.

Sjin chuckled and elbowed Lalna friendlily, smiling. Lalna seemed to be tearing up happily.

A beeping noise came over the device. “Hmm, noodles are done,” she said. Her voice was silvery and at ease.

The device clicked. The transmission was over.

“That was short,” Nilesy commented.

“Short and sweet,” Lalna said dreamily. Oh, _wow_. Soulmate lust was a real thing after all, huh?

“You, Nilesy.”

He shook his head and grimaced. “Nah…”

“Come on!”

“Do it!” Lalna prodded.

“I really don’t want it, come on guys!” Nilesy looked like he was about to throw up as Lalna snickered to himself.

“Eh, lay off him,” Sjin argued, but Xephos and Lalna didn’t seem to get it.

“You’ve got to! We’ve done it!”

Nilesy looked queasily at the speaker as he looked back and forth between it and open space. “What’s so hard to get about it, guys? I’m not really that big on love and these things. I don’t really, I don’t know, I just don’t really experience that sort of… attraction.”

“Nothing hard to get, just do it! I didn’t really want to, and look, now I’m happy,” Lalna offered.

Nilesy shook his hands at the strange metal device. “If  _I_  get one like you,  _I_  won’t be happy. I really don’t need, or for a matter of fact, want, a soulmate. I’m serious.”

“What? You talking trash about my soulmate?”

Exasperation finally took over. “Ugh,” Nilesy took up the device. “This is on your heads, guys.” He quivery pressed the button, biting his lip with anxiety.

One second.

Two seconds.

Nothing came over the transmission. But-

_Static. Gritting static._

The boys shook their heads in confusion. Static? What went wrong?

Sjin blinked in confusion and stared at the device.

 “What?” Xephos asked, his face bitter.

“What the hell? I don’t think he has one,” Lalna inferred.

“Really?! Thank  _god_  I don’t have one,” Nilesy sighed. You could sense the feelings of relief around him as he exhaled, letting away the stress. “This is fantastic,” he said. “I’m pretty content with my life as it is.”

“You sure, man?”

“You okay?”

Nilesy scoffed, “Uh,  _yeah_. Whew,” he sighed. “That was a fight and a half, with you two breathing down my back.”

“Hey, only fair,” Xephos reminded.

Sjin smiled. He was glad for Nilesy. At least his friends were happy… but now…

“Hey Sjin,” Xephos elbowed him friendlily, “Your go.”

“Guys-“

“Come on, we all did it, you have to do it,” Lalna pressed.

“I don’t-“ he took a deep breath. “Fine.”

Sjin’s hands shook nervously as he took the device in his hands. It was cold and metallic, even after the three people before him had put their hands to it. This device was a window into his fate, a window into the future. It held within it the power of love. Love was a power that no mortal should have the strength to wield.

It was too much for one man to know. It was unnatural, it wasn’t to be acquired by any means.

But it was to be desired.

He pressed the button.

One second.

He could feel the anxiety and nervousness building up inside of him. His hands shook.

 Two seconds.

The world seemed to spin around him.

A man’s voice came over the speaker. “Woo! Alright, going to play some Dota 2! Here we go, yeah! Gotta get- Aw- No- motherfu- SHIT! NO! NO! FUCK YOU! FUCK! Motherfucker, I’m going to- fuck- aw shiiiiiiiitt…”

The group’s eyes widened in surprise as the voice echoed out over the entire flat. This would be awkward to explain to the neighbors.

“Holy fucking shit! What the fuck?! Aw shiiitt! Aw no! Aw, aw no! Oh-oh soery. Soery man. Hey, what the fuck’s all this aboat?!  _Shit!_  Oh fuck! Oh, shit! SHIIITTT! FUCK FUCK FUC-“

The transmission cut off.

The group sat wide-eyed around the device, not saying a word.

“Well,” Sjin piped up, “He sounds lovely.”


	2. Ooops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First impressions are followed by more.

The next day, at the familiar old coffee shop around the corner, Sjin took a table. The boys hadn’t talked about the event since.

So it was a bad first impression, sure. They caught him at a bad time. It was Sjin’s fault anyhow. He was listening in, like a goddamn spy… that wasn’t any way to meet your  _soulmate_. You were supposed to meet them in a quaint little boutique, or on a school campus, or in some place that would seem… romantic. Not some harsh bugging technique such as the one he had been pressured into. Not some cold, harsh, bloodless device. It was supposed to be  _romantic_.

Then again, romantics weren’t Sjin’s character. It was always one of two outcomes: he either got too flustered to experience it or he didn’t think that much of it when it occurred.

Sjin shook his head. Forget the impression, he couldn’t even remember his soulmate’s voice after the night’s rest. He couldn’t remember how he spoke, and barely remembered what kind of accent he had. American, maybe? He pronounced each letter and word well, didn’t mutter at least. He was direct, maybe? Sjin thought?

He gripped his hands around his latte, sipping while thinking more onto this topic.

His soulmate was probably a very nice person. With maybe a minor swearing and Dota 2 problem. It was just a bad time, was all. And because they didn’t know when-  _oh god_. What if his soulmate had gotten ahold of the device himself? What if he had heard Sjin before? What did he say in that time? What- what if he said something embarrassing? What if he was talking about something crude, like taking a shit or something? What if it was when he lost his temper in that art class a few weeks ago and snippily spilled paint on that man’s scarf, followed only by a heated argument?

Sjin could have left an even worse impression than he had had of his, and the thought was terrifying.

“Hey, is this seat taken?”

The voice jolted Sjin out of his thoughts, causing him to drop his latte, spilling it all over the floor.

“Oh- oh, god, I’m sorry! Crap,” Sjin exclaimed, flustered.

“No, hey, it’s okay, here, let me help,” the man offered.

Sjin looked up from his kneeling down on the floor with napkins to see a man of medium stature, squatting down to aid said spilt latte. His blue-black hair was combed forward, with five o’ clock shadow around his chin. His skin was an unusual greyish hue, lacking pigment. His smile was ambitious, with a friendly enough overtone.

Once the latte mess was cleaned up, they both sighed in relief.

“Well,” Sjin chuckled, “the seat’s still not taken. I didn’t catch your name?”

The man smiled and shook hands. “Sips,” he said, standing up off of the floor.

“Thanks for helping me, again, with the spill…”

“No problem,” Sips shrugged. “Could I buy you another?”

 “Thanks, but you’ve done enough to help me, it’s fine, really-“

“Come on, I’m the one that made you spill it, I’m the one that’ll pay for it, eh?”

Sjin smiled. “Okay, then.”

They ordered and sat down, started chatting to each other on the coffee shop on the corner. It was warm and quaint as they sat there, the uncomfortable chairs and low-par coffee not meaning a thing.

It was strange. Their conversation seemed to only last a minute or two, but when Sjin next looked out the window, the sun was about to set, hanging low in the sky. They smiled, waved each other off, and Sjin walked home that night with a phone number.

They saw each other for days after. Talked. Chatted about anything, really. Whatever came to mind. Again, their conversations flew by like birds, always leaving Sjin looking forward to the next one. Sips was someone that Sjin could tell anything to, talk about anything with. They laughed about things and jeered the hell out of things. They could rant on for ages and neither one would interrupt, while at other times it was a give and take, they based jokes off of the other’s previous statements. It was a friendship like no other.

But then… the  _subject_  came up, in one of their more intimate over-the-phone conversations, no less.

“Have you found your soulmate yet?”

Sjin paused. What would he answer? “Uh, well, there was this device one of my roommates had, one day, and it like, listened in? It was strange…”

Sips listened.

“The device, it like, listened in to what your soulmate was saying at that time, and, well,” he laughed, “my soulmate was apparently losing a Dota game,” he explained.

Sips laughed. “Cool! I can’t blame him, I hate when that happens! Hey, could I come try it out?”

Sjin shrugged. “I guess. Xeph might actually still have that thing,” he glanced around at the room he was currently in, walking over to the closet and spotting the damned thing laying on a shelf. “Hey! Found it,” he muttered into the phone.

“Ha,” Sips laughed. “Sounds cool.”

“You want to come over now?”

“Yeah, be there in 20.”


	3. You? Yes, You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't believe it-- no, I can believe it!"

Sjin waited by the door eagerly like a newborn puppy. He distracted himself with picking up a few loose jackets lying around on the floor and fidgeting with the machine.  This was a big moment, it was his soulmate, after all. Sjin hoped for Sips that it would be someone great, someone dashing. No one like himself… Sips deserved better. And, of course he didn’t have a crush on him. No. Not by far, not at all. They were just friends.

Friends, who, in the winter walked each other home hand-in-hand, laughing at the most recent joke they had made together.

Friends who just as so happened to call each other in the middle of the night when one had experienced a nightmare, detailing their fears while being comforted by the other.

Friends who’d stream movies at home, wrapped in each other’s arms, because they were talking too loud in the theater, then told the usher to fuck off when confronted.

Friends who fell asleep in the same bed, more than once, on warm nights wearing nothing but their boxers each.

Friends who… who Sjin felt as if the world could not go on without Sips…

But Sips was much too proud for that, too goddamn stubborn, the bastard. He wouldn’t wear a scarf in the cold unless Sjin wrapped it around him himself. And SJin could never be sure Sips felt the same way, so they left it at that. Simple enough…

Knock. Knock.

Sjin inhaled quickly, brushed off his jeans, and got up. He strode over to the door and unlatched the lock and greeted Sips, taking his brown over-layer. “You ready?” he asked with a grin.

Sips’ pupils dilated. “Ready as I’ll ever be,” he challenged.

Sjin’s hands were clammy as they observed the machine. This was a big deal.

Sips took a deep breath. “Well, come on. I want to do this.”

Sjin nodded without speaking and showed him how to use the device. “You take the little speaker and you press the button. That’s all,” he stated, not wanting very much to continue.

“That’s all?”

“That’s all.”

“Whew. Okay, here it goes. You… you’re sure this works?”

“It should. Xephos guaranteed it.” Sjin half-heartedly hoped Xephos’ guarantee had expired.

Sips picked up the speaker in his sturdy hand and smiled. “Here goes nothing, Sjin.”

One second.

 _It would be someone else_ , Sjin thought bitterly.  _Of course it would be, what was he thinking? It wasn’t his place to interfere, but… if he was. He wasn’t…_

Two seconds.

“Sips, I-“

“Hmm?” Sips acknowledged.

“I- I don’t want you to- what?” Confusion came over Sjin’s voice as he heard himself echo.

“What’s-“ Sips turned to face the device, which was tuning into a really familiar voice…

“Sips?”

 _Sjin’s_ voice.

Sips broke into a smile, looking up at the taller man.

“I-“ he swallowed. “Sjin.”

“So- I’m- Sipsy…” His voice spread over the flat with warmth and joy.

Sips grinned and nodded profusely, eyes watering slightly, not sure what to say.

“And you were- I’m guessing that you were cussing and playing Dota 2 a few months back, huh?”

“A few  _months_  back? Every odd day, almost,” he laughed.

“Oh my god,” Sjin shook his head, starting to cry tears of joy. He reached for a hug and found one. “Oh my god,” they exclaimed.

“Whoa! I- whoa!” Sips grinned, eyes awake.

“Whoa? Are you kidding?! I feel like- I feel like I just won the lottery!” Sjin cried.

“Wow,” Sips stared off into space. “I need- I need to- whoa.”

“You okay?” Sjin asked.

“Yeah, fine, just… whew… I can stand, don’t worry.”

“No, that’s not what I meant, I uh…”

Sips raised his eyebrows.

“I meant, are you… okay with it being me?” Sjin asked, his eyes unsure.

Sips smiled, moving in closer to Sjin, staring into his eyes. He wrapped his sturdy arms around him, streched his head upwards to pull Sjin in for a long kiss, and touched foreheads when it was over. He closed his eyes and smiled.   
“I’m  _glad_  it was you.”


End file.
